Snowstorm Confessions
by sasusaku0129
Summary: So sasuke has come back to Konoha after he has finally killed orochimaru and itachi now he has seen sakura in a whole new perspective and will a snow storm help sasuke to say his true feelings to her or will he just keep them bottled up
1. Chapter 1

Snowstorm confessions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any other characters they all belong to misahshi kishimoto but if I did own naruto I would make sakura and sasuke together a long time ago and have sasuke kick orochimarus pedifile ass a long time ago

So now on with the story!!!!!!

BTW I made all of the charcters 16 and there al wereing the things in the shippuden episodes ecept sasuke hes wearing a black version of his T-shirt when he was a genin and dark blue shorts

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Click_

As the pink haired kunochi stared at her clock that read 7:30 she groaned it was another boring day in konoha. It has been 6 months since Sasuke came back to the village after he killed his pedofile of a sensei Orochimaru and his older brother Itachi.

When sasuke came back sakura thought that he would start to open up to people more, but she was wrong he was still the sasuke she knew and she figured it was time to give up on him

She knew if sasuke wouldene open up to her now when everything that was making him angry was gone then he would never do that.

After some begging and threating to take away Tsunades precious sake Tsundae let sasuke come back to team 7 or as it was called now team Kakashi

Sakuras POV

I got up from my bed and headed to take a cold showere to wake myself up I went to my dresser after my bath and wore my usual attire and headed off to the training field to meet my team.

One I got to the bridge I noticed that naruto was late I figured as much I bet he was out with hinata-chan at Ichiraku

(Yup that's right I made hinata and naruto together in this story .)

I smiled and remeberd that day hinata finally told naruto that she had felings for him

_flahback_

_Hinata-chan cmon you have to tell naruto you like him you musterd enough confidents that you stoped studdering so you might as well tell him now!_

_Ino-chan I just cant ok but I wish I could one day _

_Well todays the day hina-chan I may not know Naruto as well as you do but I know that you cant keep this bottled up you may end up losing your chance one day_

_An this coming from the girl that wont tell neji how she feels isn't that right ten ten?_

_Shut up sakura willya this isn't about me its about hinata-chan and naruto not me and neji _

_Ok ok I will oh look theres naruto heading for ichiraku c'mon hinata-chan go for it plz or I will tell neji about your slip when you told us that he takes 1 hour in the morning to comb his hair _

_Ok ok ill go but can yoy guys watch to make sure nothing bad happens plz _

_Sure hina-chan anything for you _

_Thanks you guys_

_Ok here goes nothing _


	2. more naruhina parts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah but I wish I did sob I wan to own Naruto plz plz plz

Ok now on with the story

_Konichiwa Naruto-kun do you mind if I join you?_

_Huh oh hi there Hinata-chan sure I don't mind take a seat _

_Thank you Naruto-kun_

_Ano... Naruto-kun can I tell you something_

_Huh oh sure Hinata-chan_

_Ok so well her it goes ireallylikeyouandialwayshaveandihopeyoufellthesameway_

_(For those of you who can't read that it says I really like you and I always have and I hope you fell the same way)_

_Hinata –Chan_

_Hinatas mind_

_Oh no he doesn't like me dose he oh no this was stupid i'm going to be rejected and then I live alone for the rest of my life_

end Hinata's mind

_Hinata I hadn't realized that you felt that way about me_

_Hinata's mind again  
oh no he sounds disappointed id better just leave_

_end Hinata's mind_

_Well….sob… i'm…sob… so sorry….sob… I bothered you…..sob… but I uh have to go now _

_Hinata was saying in-between sobs _

_Naruto notices this and try's to go to her but she stared to run _

_Hinata-channnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop _

_Hinata's friends see this and they start to get worried but once they see Naruto start to run after her they start to get relived they know Naruto wouldn't hurt her but if he did he would get the biggest beating of his life_

_Hinata was running as fast as she could not looking where she was going so she didn't relies she ran into the forest _

_Naruto was catching up but was wondering why Hinata ran away _

_Why why did she run I wasn't going to say anything bad I never really thought about this before but I think I l…love her_

_Naruto saw her run into the forest and ran faster he finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist_

_Hinata was running until she felt someone grab her wrist she turned around and saw Naruto behind her _

_Naruto looked at her with sad eyes and saw that her face was stained with tears from crying he felt sorry for making her cry and he wanted to make it up to her _

_Hinata's eyes were closed to stop the tears from coming she was about to say something when she was silenced by a pair of soft warm lips on her own Hinata slammed her eyes open _

_Hinata's mind_

_Naruto-kuns kissing me omg!!!!!!!!!_

_End Hinata's mind_

_Naruto slowly pulled away from Hinata from the lack of oxygen but he didn't want it to stop._

_Hinata was blushing madly and wondering why he did that_

_N-Na-Naruto-kun what was that for?_

_Nothing much but you didn't let me finish when we were at the ramen bar I was going to say that I love you to and that I never want to let you go._

_Do you really mean that Naruto-kun_

_Yeah I really do Hinata –Chan _

_And as Naruto was leaning in for another kiss Hinata was thinking thank you Sakura, Ino, TenTen thank you for giving me the courage_

_And as Hinata finished saying that in her head Naruto pressed his lips together with Hinata in a passionate kiss to seal the deal with them being together._

_End flashback _(wow that was a long flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi I forgot to put this in my first chapter so I'm putting it in here now so anyway I know I kinda put a lot of naruhina in the first and second chapters but I will assure you this will be a sasusaku fanfic


	3. ok sasusaku right now

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto yeah you all now that so yeah

Ok on with the story

Sakura's point of view

I saw Sasuke in his usual spot leaning against the bridge railing I noticed he didn't seem so bitter this morning I thought I was dreaming.

After all this time I thought I was over the great Sasuke Uchiha but I guess I was just kidding my self

After he came back my feelings for him never really left they were just hidden for a while

Sasuke's points of view

Once I saw Sakura approaching the bridge I noticed something's that I would have never noticed before when I was power hungry like how he face looked so beautiful in the morning in sun

She kinda looked like she was in some sort of a daze because she wasn't looking anywhere special

So I took that chance to look over the rest of her body he noticed how her shirt fit tightly around her body but not to tightly that it was to reviling like some one else he knew (coughcoughKarincoughcough)

After Sakura came out of her daze he happened to notice how kawii she looked coming out of her daze and that little blush that adorned her cheeks.

Normal point of view

Poof

"Yo"

"Kakashi-sensei you're late again" Sakura said not really caring how late he actually was it just kind of became a habit of her to do so

"Sorry well you see I was on the path of-"

"Lair" Sakura said again with no particular interest

"Ok fine since you don't care what my reason is by the way Naruto can't make it to training well because he's got a date with Hinata-chan"

"Hn figures there must have been something important if he wasn't here training to become Hokage."

"Ok so since we are short one member Sakura Sasuke you two will be sparing and I will observe."

(I kinda don't want to write a long fighting scene cuz well it might suck so use your imagination)

Sakura was about to throw a punch at Sasuke when she felt something fall on her nose.

It was snow but before she could say anything the wind started to pick up and blow snow everywhere

"Wow I didn't think this would happen well I think it going to be a snowstorm so bye guys" 

POOF

"WTF Kakashi-sensei just left us here without saying anything else but bye, what a douchbag"

"Well stop complaining and let's get out of this storm"

"Huh oh ok Sasuke-kun."

Once they got to Sasuke's house the storm was really strong you couldn't see your hand in front of your face if you were in that storm. 

"Hey Sakura I think you should stay here instead of going back to your house I don't think you can make it back to your house."

"Ok Sasuke-kun"

Due to the snow Sasuke and Sakura were both soaking wet

"Ne Sasuke-kun could I borrow some of your cloths?"

"Huh oh right ok uh let me get you some"

Sasuke went up to his room to get some extra cloths for Sakura and himself

Sasuke went downstairs after he had changed into a big White T-shirt and blue boxers

"Here you can where these until your cloths are dry you can change in the bathroom across the hall."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

After Sakura had finished changing she came out of the washroom in a big black T-shirt and large navy blue shorts

Sasuke had to control himself from not getting a nose bleed he couldn't help but see how HOT!! Sakura looked with his cloths on

Sasuke's Mind

_HOLY SHIT Sakura looks so HOT in my cloths I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning….wait what am I saying i'm not falling for Sakura am I no I'm not i'm defiantly not but I cant help thinking about her like this _

_At least now I know that Orochimaru didn't turn me gay while I was with him in that but ugly house we lived in _

_With his gay assistant kabuto ewww its still gives me shivers_

_But seriously I can't really be falling for Sakura-Chan can I WO WO WO since when do I call Sakura Sakura-Chan huh that actually has a nice ring to it _

_GAH I HAVE TO STOP THIS I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR SAKURA-CHAN_

_OR DO I?_

_End Sasuke's mind_

Dose Sasuke have feelings for Sakura? Or is he just happy that he's not gay cuz well I sure am happy that he's not well you'll find out in the next chappie


	4. THERE WHAT!

**DISCLAIMER:** Again yes blah blah I don't own Naruto and that shit but I want to own Sakura and Sasuke

Ok so on with the story!! (.)

"Hey Sakura?"

"Huh what is it Sasuke-kun"

"I just watched the weather channel and it said that the snow storm would last about 3 days so I think you should call your parents so they won't worry about you"

"Oh uh thanks for the sympathy Sasuke but I don't live with my parents so I don't need to call them"

"Oh you don't but I still think you should call them just so they don't worry"

"Well actually Sasuke I don't live with my parents or anyone from my family well because………. there all dead"

Sasuke's eyes went wide he had no idea they were dead infact he didn't even know what Sakura's parents looked like he felt really embarrassed he hope Sakura wouldn't cry about remembering her 'dead' parents

"Oh….oh oh I'm so sorry Sakura I didn't know they were dead"

"It's ok Sasuke it's not your fault their dead.,……….. to be honest it happened so fast I can't really remember what happened that clearly"

"If you don't mind me asking what did happen to your parents?"

"I don't mind telling you if you don't mind a a short story"

Sasuke nodded saying it was ok for he to continue

"Ok well it happened 4 years ago actually it was the day right after you left the village for Orochimaru"

_FLASHBACK_

"_If you leave ill scream!!!"  
_

"_Sakura…………Thank you"_

_The next day Genma and another ninja found Sakura on the bench on the road asleep then they didn't know who it was so they woke her up_

"_Hey kid wake up you could catch a cold here"_

"_Huh ……SASUKEKUN DON'T LEAVE!!"_

"_Kid what happened?"  
_

"_Sasuke Uchiha left the village" Sakura couldn't control herself she began to cry_

"_What really? C'mon kid lets go to the Hokage and tell her"_

"_sniff…sniff H-hai"_

"_Hokage-sama this girl claims she saw Sasuke Uchiha leave the village last night"_

"_Huh oh Genma ok please bring her in"_

"_Hai"_

"_S-sakura? What happened is this true? Did Sasuke really leave the village?"_

"_H-hai………sob……..-ho-hokage-sama it's true"_

"_Well ill get a team to bring him back soon but first Sakura I need to tell you something"_

_Sakura finally managed to stop crying _

"_Ok well last night the sound 4 came to your house disguised as anbu and they killed your whole clan. They were looking for you they were going to use you as bait to get Sasuke to join them but when they saw_

_Sasuke coming willingly they didn't see any more reason to go after you so they left with Sasuke."_

"_N-no n-no n-no there gone and I couldn't do anything again god I'm so useless I couldn't save anyone"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"And that's it that's what happened after that I asked Tsunade-sama if I could be here apprentice so I could be more useful and I would never have anyone important to me leave or die again"

Sasuke was shocked Sakura lost him and her whole family in 1 night and it was all his fault he felt like punching himself for being to foolish but he stopped himself

"Sakura I had no idea it was my fault if I hade just stayed or just killed them I …...I-I- im I don't know what I would do but I'm so sorry"

(Wow a lot of Sasuke occ ness but I love him that way (.)

"Sasuke its not your fault you didn't know don't kill your self for it"

"But how do you do it Sakura?"

"Huh do what?"

"Stay so calm knowing that your family was killed don't you fell any regret?"

"I do but it's not good to dwell on the past its best to move on and besides I had people in Konoha to help me threw it"

"But weren't you lonely or even mad at tem for doing this?"

"I was I even though about revenge on them I wanted to kill them so bad to rip there heart out and see them die like they did my parents but Kakashi-sensei told me

Revenge would get you know where what would I do after that's when I understood it's not good to have revenge"

Sasuke remembered Kakashi-sensei giving him the same talk just before he left the

Village he wanted to do something just to show Sakura he cared for her so he did

Something he thought he would never do in his life Sasuke looked at Sakura and he……………

Hahahaha cliffy I'm so sorry but I couldn't think of what he was going to do

Well maybe I did I want you to find out later


	5. finally he says it

**Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while its just cuz of school and that shit mostly history class so yeah ill be updating more often cuz its like nearly Christmas holiday and I don't have a lot of homework. So yeah **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all that crap and yeah you all know I don't**

**So on with the story**

Sasuke did something he thought he would never do he hugged her (hahahaha you guys though he was going to kiss her didn't you well he didn't)

Sakura was shocked she has never seen or felt Sasuke act so caring around her or mater of fact actually feel sorry for her

Being a medic Nin she thought he was going crazy or he got a fever or something

"Sasuke are you ok you've never felt sorry for me or even acknowledge me before. Are you sick?"

"Uh no …no Sakura I'm not sick I'm just a little guilty is all"

"Well don't be I don't mind" Sakura gave 1 of her signature smiles like could light up a room

Sasuke thought she was so cute he wanted to kiss her right then and now but he forced him self to keep control

Sakura noticed the snow was coming down even harder now and she thought she was going to be here for a while

Sasuke let he go and she went to the washroom while she was there Sasuke

Was thinking what he was going to do with himself he was starting to lose control

Of himself if he didn't do something fast he didn't know what was going to happen

After Sakura came out of the washroom she felt sleep staring to take her over

"Hey Sasuke I'm kinda tired is there a place here I can sleep?"

"Uh yeah you can sleep in the guest room it's on the top floor on the right"

"Thx "

Sakura went upstairs and found the room

(Srry forgot to mention but _**this means it Sakuras inner taking ok**_

**Sakuras mind**

_**Hey srry I haven't been here for a while I was kinda on a vacation in Aruba**_

_How the hell did you get to Aruba_

_**Dunno but I did what did I miss?**_

_I think I still love Sasuke he's being so affectionate lately I dunno what to do inner help meeee_

_**ok Sakura calm down calm down ok um lets do what we use to do when we were confused when we were little it **_

_**Always cheers us up **_

_You mean sing ok ill try_

_(btw the song is your so amazing srry I don't know who sang this song but yeah just listen to it while you read this also I'm really to lazy to type the song)_

Sasuke heard someone starting to sing it reminded him of his mother how she use to sing to him and how he loved the sound of her voice

He went up to her room and listen quietly behind her door he wonders why she was singing this song could she be singing it about me?

In fact she was singing it about him she wanted to tell him how badly she loved him she wanted to hold him when he was sad and to make everything he wanted to come true

Sasuke silently walked into the room he saw her sitting on the bed her back facing him so he snuck up behind her and hugged her

Sakura was surprised but when she saw who it was she felt safe and comfortable she relaxed in Sasuke's hold

"Why were you singing that song?"

"That song was about you it's exactly the same way I feel about you Sasuke I still love you"

Sasuke was very happy to hear that she still loved him Sasuke turner her around so she was facing him

Sasuke looked straight in her eyes and said

"I'm glad you still love me cuz you know what I love you to"

Sakura was shocked Sasuke loved her she was going to say something but she was stopped by Sasuke's lips on hers

Sakura gasped and Sasuke took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth for battle of the tongues

Sakura finally relaxed and joined into the kiss after some lack of oxygen Sasuke and Sakura broke apart and looked into each other's eyes

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun"

"Aishiteru Sakura-Chan"

They stayed like that for a while until the sleep finally caught up to them and the fell asleep on the bed in a thigh embrace never letting go

**Yeah so I'm ending the story here I kinda lost inspiration my history teacher kinda killed it so yeah if any 1 wants to continue the story be my guest just give me some credit K **

**Well JA ne **


End file.
